Jojen Syracuse
Basic Info *'Name:' Jojen Edoran Syracuse *'Affiliation:' Second Cohort, Camp Jupiter *'Owner:' Hyu *'Age:' 16 *'God Parent:' Moneta *'Mortal Parent:' Raymund Syracuse History and Personality History Jojen was born to Raymund Syracuse, a renowned Dutch-born doctor, and Moneta, Roman goddess of memory. He later married Sonia Tyler, a psychiatrist; she stood as Jojen's stepmother. The Syracuse family was very rich, and owned an estate at Bismarck. During his childhood, he was given the best home-schooling possible, and along with being a gifted child and the son of two successful doctors, life flowed easily through him. At a very young age, he knew pretty much of the world, and he was liked by most of the people for his talents and jovial nature. However, the only downfall throughout his richly living was that his parents were too forceful and domineering. A small margin of failure meant punishment, but his personality was never wavered. Although diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, Raymund and Sonia did everything to straighten him up. As he grew up to be a young, well-educated man, he became extremely close to one of his butlers. His parents became very cold of him by then, for their expectations on him were too high. Their relationship became estranged and distant, and they viewed him as nothing more but means of keeping the family alive in the future, no apparent love at all. His butler, named Paul, was his confidant. He would run to him if he became too frustrated over his parents. And eventually, Paul revealed his true self as a demigod son of Mars when he was attacked by monsters several times. He told of his true identity and talked to him about going to Camp Jupiter, but he refused, because his fate was sealed within the grounds of his estate and family. Eventually he became open-minded to the work of his parents, and he was then pressured into being a doctor so that he can inherit their hospital. However, his interests brought him to the field of literature, to which his parents gravely disagreed on. They forced him to become a doctor, whether he liked it or not. Soon after being attacked by another monster with a little help from Paul, he realized that he needed to choose his own fate, rather than let others do it for him. Ever since then, he became rebellious, and he did everything to break from his parent's control. His rebellion reached its peak when he escaped with Paul from his home to the Wolf House, where he was trained by Lupa and her wolves. After some time of training, he was brought to Camp Jupiter. Personality Jojen has a clear sight of his future ahead, and will attempt to seize his destiny and goals in spite of being locked down in circumstances. He is usually aware of the dangers of his own actions, and everything else that might happen on his every move, exhibiting his prudence and cautiousness. Even so, he faces problems head-on. He won't let others force their wants to change his fate, and will do what he thinks is best for him. A cool and well-respected upperclassman, Jojen is serious and determined, but that doesn't mean he can crack up his more comical side. In a general perspective, Jojen is a light-hearted, outgoing and extroverted individual. He strives hard to give his best in every situation given, and will not back down. Being a prodigy of a rich family, he knows being pressured by the expectations of those who look up to him. Combat and Abilities *'Strengths:' **He can keep his cool under almost any situation, enabling him to perform efficiently even if under extreme pressure. **He is prudent and tactical in his actions, preferring to formulate plans rather than execute anything without thinking through. **He is physically apt, enabling him to endure more wounds than usual and fight with a variety of weapons and styles with ease. *'Weaknesses:' **He tends to be a sore loser and will do anything to turn the tables around. **He tends to rely too much on his powers, to the point of overestimating his capacity. **Although generally teamwork and cooperation aren't problems to him, there are times he won't follow orders, and will do things his own way, especially if he thinks it is the best option. *'Weapon/s:' Poison-tipped imperial gold arrows and a bow; but he can use just about almost any weapon Powers: Category:LyreOfOrpheHyus Category:Children of Moneta Category:Male Characters Category:Camp Jupiter Characters Category:Roman